Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data processing, and more particularly to recognizing text distinguished based on contributor in a multi-contributor document.
Oftentimes, multiple people contribute to a document, such as an article, email, etc. For example, one person may send an email to a second person containing questions for the second person to answer. The second person, in responding to the questions included in the email, may add comments or inline text in the original email. The second person may alter the appearance of his/her text (e.g., font color, typeface, font weight, etc.) to make their added text easily distinguishable from the surrounding text in the document. For example, the second person may write at the beginning of the email “see my comments in red,” then proceed to add comments or inline text in the email with a red color.